


Another step forward

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Moving, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "I told you,it's fine. I'm doing very good, actually. There are only a few things I really have to learn and there's still plenty of time for that. Also, I have quite the smart boyfriend who I know will help me with learning the rest of the stuff I need." Raphael winked playfully at his lover who snorted, rolling his eyes fondly before leaning closer to press a sweet kiss to the younger boy's cheek."Okay, okay. I got it. There's nothing to worry about because your absolutely amazing, stunning boyfriend takes good care of you," Simon sighed and pressed a hand against his own chest dramatically."Would you stop complimenting yourself? I never said that you were stunning."Simon glared at him and pouted, causing Raphael to start laughing and since he had already put down the pen he stole a gentle kiss from his lover's plush lips that immediately responded by pressing back against his. He relaxed and didn't even pay attention to the pen slipping from his grasp before his hand found its way to Simon's neck, fingers playfully digging into the soft hair at the nape of his lover's neck to pull him a little closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this chapter is supposed to be? I'm not quite happy with it...

"I told you we should wait with this but, no, you had to insist on taking this apartment," Simon commented with a sigh while plopping down on the floor next to his lover who was leaning against the wall of the mostly empty room, a book and a notepad spread out in his lap. Raphael glanced up from the passage he had just marked and raised his eyebrows in silent amusement because this discussion had been going on for almost two weeks now.

"I told you, it's fine," he replied, mumbling around the ballpoint pen stuck between his lips that now curled into the faintest of grins. Yes, he had a small exam or test at night school soon but he was pretty much up to topic with most subjects and mostly just repeated the things he already knew by now instead of having to cram much new information into his memory. Of course, moving added a little bit of stress and took away from his time but he did get the week off from work and therefore managed pretty well with everything. Simon was simply being overly worried and maybe a little paranoid.

"And this apartment was too perfect to pass on this opportunity. We might never get anything like this otherwise so, of course, I insisted on taking this one. It's not much further from university or my workplace and it had a room more but only costs a little more than the old one - which I still don't get because we're in New York and the other apartment was already cheap for this city," he added with a pointed look because there was absolutely nothing Simon could do to warrant his mild panicking over this being too much.

"Yeah, I know but still...It distracts you from learning and I don't want you to get stressed out," his boyfriend mumbled and he knew their small fight a little earlier this year was to blame for Simon being a little wary of this situation. Raphael still felt bad whenever he thought about it and he couldn't help but think that he still had to make it up to his lover, even though he knew damn well that it wasn't necessary. Simon had forgiven him for his shitty behaviour and everything had been back to normal ever since.

"I told you, _it's fine_. I'm doing very good, actually. There are only a few things I really have to learn and there's still plenty of time for that. Also, I have quite the smart boyfriend who I know will help me with learning the rest of the stuff I need." Raphael winked playfully at his lover who snorted, rolling his eyes fondly before leaning closer to press a sweet kiss to the younger boy's cheek.

"Okay, okay. I got it. There's nothing to worry about because your absolutely amazing, stunning boyfriend takes good care of you," Simon sighed and pressed a hand against his own chest dramatically.

"Would you stop complimenting yourself? I never said that you were stunning."

Simon glared at him and pouted, causing Raphael to start laughing and since he had already put down the pen he stole a gentle kiss from his lover's plush lips that immediately responded by pressing back against his. He relaxed and didn't even pay attention to the pen slipping from his grasp before his hand found its way to Simon's neck, fingers playfully digging into the soft hair at the nape of his lover's neck to pull him a little closer.

Raphael had spent most of the day with Magnus and Rebecca in the new apartment to finish painting the walls. Simon had joined them an hour ago when he came back from university, Clary in tow and Alec had shown up soon after because Magnus had roped his boyfriend into helping them as well. Magnus and Alec were still finishing the walls of the soon-to-be bedroom while Clary and Rebecca had decided to christen the kitchen by cooking the first meal for all of them.

The kitchen was still pretty tiny but at least it was in a room for itself, properly separated from the living area with a sliding door and therefore it was another upgrade from Simon's small one-room-apartment. Raphael was looking forward to moving in during the next three days and he was absolutely thankful for their amazing friends helping them out because otherwise, this would have taken so much longer. Painting the walls had been done in two days and they could start moving a few of their things into the new apartment the next day. They would wait another day until moving the bed because the smell of the fresh paint would surely still linger everywhere the next day.

"I'm looking forward to properly moving in with you," Simon admitted against his lover's lips, smiling happily and wrapping his arms around the younger boy's neck, leaning into his body.

"Me too, mi amor," Raphael replied, mirroring the other's smile and pressing anther sweet kiss to his soft mouth, savouring the familiar taste and feeling. He would probably never get tired of kissing Simon and just being close to him, feeling his warmth and seeing his beaming smile. Raphael still couldn't quite comprehend that this beautiful boy had chosen him and that they were actually in the process of getting their first apartment together - moving into Simon's didn't quite count as _moving in together_ , in his book.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen to ask if the girls need any help and so that I don't keep you from your education for longer," Simon decided after a few more shared kisses and he reached up to playfully ruffle his lover's unstyled and therefore curly hair before getting up from the floor and heading into the small kitchen to join Clary and Rebecca.

Raphael watched his boyfriend retreat with an amused smile playing on his lips, pushing his fingers through his messy hair, before reaching for the discarded pen to get back to reading for his upcoming test while he could hear the other's cheerful talking in the other room.

* * *

"May I interrupt you for a moment?"

Raphael looked up from his book to find Rebecca leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, the door behind her closed. A small smile was playing on her lips and widened a little when Raphael nodded and put his things aside when the young woman sat down next to him.

"We never really got to talk alone, huh?" She wondered and Raphael hummed in agreement. He liked Simon's older sister but he didn't quite know her - they only really met during the winter holidays and they really didn't talk that much because they were surrounded by all the other family members.

"I guess now is a little too late for the whole 'you better treat my brother right' speech? Though that seems quite unnecessary with you, anyway," she went on with a soft laugh and part of Raphael wanted to protest because he was certainly not without fail but he got that this wasn't what this was about. Nobody was perfect, of course, but he knew he and Simon worked out almost perfectly because they were open and sincere with their feelings. Sure, they had this fight earlier this year but they were still pretty good at communicating with one another in general.

"I don't think it's ever too late for that speech but I'm glad you think it's not necessary," he replied with a chuckle and then blinked in surprise when Rebecca reached out to place her hand on his lower arm, fingers gently wrapping around his wrist instead of just taking his hand like he thought she would.

"Actually, I feel more like thanking than berating you. I have never seen him this happy, especially after Dad...You seem a little closed off and grumpy at first but you have a good heart and clearly love my brother. I know it's only been a little over a year now but I've got the feeling that there are quite a few more to come."

"I really hope so but I honestly don't think too much about what might be in five or ten years from now. I'm happy now so why think about whether I will be in the future? I will see about then when the time has come. But of course I hope Simon will stay by my side for as long as possible," Raphael said with a small shrug and he felt a little awkward talking about this with Rebecca but it was quite adorable how much she cared about her younger brother and how much she clearly loved him. It was a similarity she definitely shared with Simon - the almost fierce way of loving the people close to them and the determination to help them be happy.

"You're 19 and you sound more mature than Simon and me together," Rebecca laughed and gently nudged his shoulder with her own, fingertips pressing softly against his wrist, her thumb brushing over his skin. It was a weird but comforting gesture and Raphael relaxed a little more into the touch.

"But, seriously, I just wanted to thank you for clearly being an amazing boyfriend and that you make my brother happy. And we definitely need to get to know each other better because it's kind of unacceptable that we haven't managed to do so in a whole year!" She tapped her index finger against his wrist before letting go again, drawing her hand back into her own lap.

"I'm really glad you see it this way. I know how much he loves you and that it's important to have everyone get along. And, sure, I wouldn't mind getting to know you more."

"You're very good at the getting along part already. Mum _adores_ you! She's always talking about inviting you to dinner because she wants to see her son's _charming and pretty_ boyfriend again," Rebecca told him with a laugh, clearly amused about her mother taking such a liking to Raphael.

"Maybe I should introduce her to my mamá, she's basically the same with Simon," Raphael snorted in amusement and he could actually see their mothers getting along. He had only suggested it jokingly but, thinking about it, maybe he should really introduce Guadalupe to Elaine some time.

The opening of the kitchen door interrupted their conversation and Clary's fiery red head popped up, announcing that the food was ready and they should go get the other two. Rebecca joined the others in the kitchen after sharing a soft smile with Raphael who got up to head to the future bedroom - he wasn't too surprised to open the door and be greeted by the sight of his best friend and Alec basically making out but at least they had finished painting the walls first.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mi amor_ \- My love


End file.
